


Someone Save My Soul

by rossieash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood, Cursed Lucifer, Dark Fantasy, Magic, Middle Ages, Multi, Polski | Polish, Violence, nie umiem tego otagować
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centralne Wzniesienie - obszar, na którym Kościół ma całkowitą władzę, a Inkwizycja zbiera swoje krwawe i często niesłuszne żniwo.<br/>W takim miejscu urodził się Lucyfer Shurley, którego pogoń za przejęciem potężnego rodzinnego majątku sprowadziła na złą drogę. Obłożony klątwą przez chyba samego Boga ucieka Inkwizycji, jednak jego szanse na przeżycie maleją z każdym dniem, gdyż poszukujący go bezwzględni wysłannicy Stolicy są coraz bliżej.<br/>Czy ktoś odważy się mu pomóc, a powiedzenie "nie oceniaj książki po okładce" sprawdzi się i w tym wypadku?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, nie wierzę, że to tu trafiło XD  
> To jest najmroczniejszy tekst, jaki w życiu napisałam, także ostrzegam. Jest krew, przemoc itd, ale obiecuję, że dalej będzie trochę lżej ;) Po prostu musiałam to jakoś zacząć, a ostry początek to dobry początek...

Las o tej porze roku zwykł być cichy i wyblakły, część drzew zaczęła już zrzucać igły czy liście na zimę. Ciężka mgła unosiła się, niczym śmiercionośne opary, nad wilgotną ściółką. Łamiące się pod ciężarem butów gałązki brzmiały, jak odgłosy wystrzałów oddawanych z ciężkozbrojnej broni palnej i seria po serii dobijały się do wyostrzonej świadomości zbiega. Jako że niedawno zapadł całkowity zmrok, ciemność rozjaśniały tylko pochodnie i lampy oliwne niesione przez ludzi. To było dziwne uczucie: nazywać innych per „ludzie”, podczas gdy samemu miało się świadomość, że nie należy się do tej rasy.

Labirynt drzew wydawał się nie mieć końca, a grupa pościgowa nie traciła sił. Słyszał nie tak znowu odległe ujadanie ogarów, które zdawało się docierać do jego uszu wprost z samych czeluści piekielnych. Wiedział, że nie spoczną, póki go nie znajdą. Więc niech nigdy nie przestają mnie szukać, pomyślał, jednak szybko zmienił zdanie, usłyszawszy świst strzały przelatującej tuż koło jego ucha. Ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu, udało mu się złapać ją, zanim ta zdążyła wbić się w pień drzewa i celnie odrzucić za siebie podczas skoku nad cienkim strumyczkiem, trafiając jednego z goniących go ludzi.  Człowiek, a na imię miał Jacob, zwinął się z bólu, kiedy grot zatopił się z jego głowie i runął na ziemię, a razem z nim pochodnia. Gdyby otoczenie nie było mokre od deszczu i rosy, z pewnością wznieciłaby pożar, zamiast tego tylko zaskwierczała i przygasła, jednak nie przestała się żarzyć. Kilku mężczyzn przewróciło się po potknięciu o drgające w konwulsjach agonii ciało, wpadając w rozszerzającą się kałużę krwi, która powiększała się w takim tempie, że ziemia nie nadążała w jej chłonięciu.

Miał nad nimi niewielką przewagę odległościową, która stale, lecz powoli, się zwiększała. Biegł, co sił w nogach, nie zważając na drapiące jego ciało ostre igły i gałęzie, które pośpiesznie odgarniał sprzed siebie. Zastrzygł uszami, słysząc, jak kilku mężczyzn przeklina po wpadnięciu do wartkiego, lodowatego strumyczka. Z chorą satysfakcją uśmiechnął się do siebie, jednak już po sekundzie spoważniał, przypominając sobie, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdował. Przyspieszył nieznacznie, jakby sprawdzając wytrzymałość nóg. Mimo że dobrze przyjęły zmianę tempa biegu tak, jak reszta jego ciała, długie spodnie poważnie ograniczały swobodę ruchów. Sięgnął po sztylet tkwiący w pochwie przeczepionej do pasa i z trudem go wyciągnął, gdyż znajdująca się na nim czerwona ciecz zakrzepła, niemal przyklejając go do wnętrza. Z obrzydzeniem spojrzał na ostrze, a z jeszcze większym ścisnął w dłoni lepką rękojeść z wygrawerowanymi ozdobnym pismem inicjałami oraz otaczającym je symbolem węża gryzącego własny ogon, który znajdował się w jego rodowym herbie.

> _**L. S.** _

Nie pamiętał czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej zrobiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl o własnym imieniu i nazwisku. Pewnie nie, jednak zważywszy na okoliczności, nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Zważywszy na okoliczności, w których w ogóle nie powinien się znaleźć. Nie powinien uciekać, nie powinien żyć czy też _chcieć_ żyć. A jednak chciał. Nie miał zamiaru dać się złapać po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Skoro doszedł tak daleko, to dojdzie jeszcze dalej. Im dalej od Detroid, nie, im dalej od Stolicy, tym lepiej dla niego.

Końcówką sztyletu rozciął materiał spodni gdzieś na wysokości połowy ud, przypadkiem zadrapując znajdującą się pod cienką warstwą sierści skórę. Wciągnął powietrze przez nos, odsuwając od siebie słowo „sierść”, to nie był odpowiedni moment na przemyślenia natury egzystencjonalnej. Mimo to myślał, bez ustanku szukał argumentu, który dowiódłby, że to wszystko jest tylko koszmarem sennym, że tak naprawdę to leży teraz chociażby pijany na umór w rynsztoku, a to, co przeżywa, to tylko projekcje nietrzeźwego umysłu. Ból spowodowany zadrapaniami nieco przywrócił go do rzeczywistości, w którą tak bardzo nie chciał wierzyć.

Znalazłszy się na polanie i z powrotem schowawszy sztylet, gwałtownie szarpnął za nogawkę znajdującą się poniżej nacięcia w materiale, odrywając ją. Podobnie uczynił z drugą, a zanim ponownie wpadł w gąszcz lasu, rzucił rozbieganym wzrokiem na czyste nocne niebo, na błyszczącą tarczę księżyca. Zaczynał on przechodzić w czwartą fazę, gdyż od pełni, która miała miejsce kilka dni temu, zdążył ubyć fragment jego prawej strony. Patrząc na niego, poczuł nieodpartą potrzebę, by zawyć niczym wilk, tym samym oddając mu należytą cześć, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Nie był jednak pewien, z jakiego powodu tak naprawdę tego nie zrobił. Czy nie chciał przyznać przed sobą, że natura tego, czym się stał, jest zwierzęca i dzika, czy zorientował się, że w ten sposób tylko wskazałby ludziom kierunek, w którym się udaje. Być może jedno i drugie.

Znał się na konstelacjach na tyle dobrze, że bez większego problemu zorientował się w mapie nieba. Nieznacznie skorygował kierunek marszobiegu, skręcając lekko w lewo. Kierował się na północ. Z tego, co pamiętał, im dalej na północ, tym mniej miast i wsi, gdyż chłodny klimat i górzyste ukształtowanie terenu utrudniało uprawianie zbóż, więc okoliczni mieszkańcy zajmowali się hodowlą kóz i owiec, które nie potrzebowały do przeżycia specjalnych pasz. Tak czy inaczej osady były tam niewielkie i istniało małe prawdopodobieństw, że na którąkolwiek trafi. Poza tym, dalej od stolicy Kościół miał słabszą władzę, mniej znajomości i uszu. Mimo że, tego akurat zbieg był pewny, już o świcie jego bracia wyślą posłańca do siedziby Inkwizycji w Stolicy, a wtedy zaczną się prawdziwe poszukiwania, nie zamierzał poddać się bez swoistej „walki”. List gończy pewnie już po dniu czy dwóch dotrze do każdego miasta, a z zarzutami, które przeciw niemu wytoczono, jeśli zostanie schwytany, nie ma najmniejszych szans na ułaskawienie.

Ostatni raz odwrócił się za siebie, zerkając na oddalającą się polanę, wypatrując łowców między drzewami. Nie zobaczył nikogo, co nieco go uspokoiło, ale tylko na chwilę. Zdziwiony tym, że grupa została tak daleko z tyłu, skupił się, wytężając wyostrzony słuch, korzystając z jego nowych możliwości. I wtedy usłyszał szczęk łańcuchów, na których trzymane były psy tropiące i gończe. Szczęk świadczący, że zostały puszczone wolne. Rzucił się przed siebie najszybciej, jak potrafił, a tętent uderzających o ściółkę łap rozbrzmiewał z jego głowie niczym rytualne bębny, mieszając się z jego pędzącym tętnem i szumem krwi w tętnicach. Czuł adrenalinę trafiającą do żył razem z innymi hormonami, których nazw nie pamiętał albo nigdy nie poznał. Wizja rozmywała mu się w miarę, jak odgłosy były coraz bliżej, a co za tym idzie, coraz głośniejsze. Rzędy drzew, które mijał, zlewały się w ciemne pasma, gdzieś po prawej gromada obudzonych ptaków wzbiła się w powietrze, lecąc szukać bezpieczeństwa w chłodnym powietrzu.

Las się przerzedzał, teren stał się bardziej stromy, z ziemi raz na jakiś czas wystawały porośnięte mchem skały, które w przebijającym się między konarami świetle księżyca wyglądały niczym groby. Gdyby ktoś stał się przypadkowym świadkiem szaleńczej pogoni, mógłby stwierdzić, że widział obłąkaną zjawę, której to biała koszula łopotała poruszana pędem powietrza, kiedy ta niemal unosząc się nad ziemią, gnała przed siebie bez opamiętania, uciekając przed zbliżającym się zagrożeniem.

Wyskoczył na niewielką polanę, płosząc kolejne stadko ptactwa. Mogłoby się wydawać, że na otwartej przestrzeni miał mniejsze szanse na jakąkolwiek obronę, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu co innego. Zdecydował się zaufać tym niewyraźnym podszeptom podświadomości, zatrzymując się i nabierając powietrza, które rozpalało w jego płucach żywy ogień. Ogary były niedaleko, w całkowitej ciszy był w stanie usłyszeć ich szybkie oddechy. Wyciągnął z pochwy sztylet w momencie, w którym wściekłe rottweilery wpadły na polanę. Było ich co najmniej pięć, z pyska każdego toczyła się piana, a kły błyszczały w świetle księżyca. Tylko oczy miały puste. Widząc swój cel na chwilę się zatrzymały, niepewne swojego zadania, jakby zastanowiły się, kto ma być ofiarą a kto oprawcą. Zbieg pochylił się do przodu, opierając wolną dłoń na wilgotnej ziemi, wciągnął nosem jej zapach, wbijając w nią pazury. W drugiej ręce mocniej ścisnął rękojeść ostrza, jego łapy lekko zapadły się w ściółce, gdy się o nią zaparł, w pozycji gotowej do obrony. Pierwszy pies rzucił się w jego kierunku, pewnie żałując tej decyzji, kiedy spostrzegł czerwony błysk w jego oczach. Ale dla niego było już za późno na wycofanie. Sztylet trafił między żebra, a kły ostrzejsze niż jakiegokolwiek normalnego stworzenia zatopiły się w szyi zwierzęcia, które wydało z siebie ostatni żałosny pisk i zamarło w bezruchu, ochlapując gorącą krwią tętniczą całą postać zbiega.

Krew w świetle księżyca było tak samo czarna, jak jego dusza.

\- Opamiętaj się, Lucyferze! – grzmiała jego świadomość, ale jakby nie mogła dotrzeć do zamroczonego mężczyzny. Upuścił truchło dopiero po kilku minutach, mając usta pełne metalicznej cieczy. Patrzył, jak pozostałe rottweilery wracają tam, skąd przyszły. Nie dopuszczając do siebie tego, co się wydarzyło, przełknął, schował ostrze do pochwy i odwrócił się. Nic nie czuł. O niczym nie myślał.

Kolejne godziny minęły mu na niczym niezmąconym biegu. Opadł z sił dopiero dziesiątki kilometrów dalej przy jakiejś grocie skalnej niedługo przed świtem. Wczołgał się do środka i zasnął, nie zwracając uwagi na chłód czy brud. Nie śnił, choć w jego głowie cały czas łomotało, niczym ptak zamknięty w klatce, jedno wspomnienie.

_Krew w świetle księżyca było tak samo czarna, jak jego dusza._


	2. Rozdział I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję RCS za zbetowanie tego... czegoś XD   
> Oraz z dumą przedstawiam Wam rozdział pierwszy~

— Pastorze! Pastorze Singer! — Wysoki, młody mężczyzna wyszedł z przybudówki znajdującej się z tyłu kościoła. Na krzywo zapiętą lnianą koszulę narzucił pelerynę spinaną na jednym ramieniu i szczelnie się nią owinął, z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem wypuszczając z otwartych ust obłok pary.

Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi, obszedł budynek, rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Umiejscowiony na jednym z niewielu  _ w miarę _ płaskich miejsc w tej okolicy obiekt, otaczało pole, z którego latem zebrano dość obfite, jak na ten klimat, plony pszenicy i kukurydzy — większa ich część została zmagazynowana na nadchodzącą wielkimi krokami zimę.

Rozoraną glebę pokrywała cienka warstwa szronu, który nie ominął i małych okienek skromnego kościółka, zdobiąc je przeróżnymi bajkowymi wzorami. Z drugiej strony budynku znajdował się niewielki i stosunkowo młody cmentarz. Z zamarzniętej ziemi wystawały krzyże różnej wielkości i rodzaju. Pośród nich dumnie stał wiekowy dąb — jedyne drzewo, którego nie wycięto, przygotowując ziemię pod budowę i pole uprawne. Pozbawiony niemal wszystkich liści, które walały się przed głównym wejściem do Domu Bożego, wyglądał nago i posępnie, niczym człowiek, któremu odebrano powód do życia. To wszystko otoczone było z każdej strony przez gęsty las. Jedyna droga, a raczej cienka ścieżka, przez którą trudno było przejechać wozem lub zaprzęgiem, prowadziła do pobliskiego miasteczka.

— Pastorze…

— Słyszę przecież!  Nie drzyj się, proszę, o tak nieboskiej godzinie — odparł błękitnooki starszy pan, opierając się na trzymanych w dłoniach grabiach. Koło niego usypana była kupka zagrabionych już suchych liści. — To, że ja zrywam się na nogi już o świcie, nie znaczy, że ty też musisz. — Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. — Poza tym, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, młody człowieku, żebyś mówił do mnie po prostu „Bobby”?

— Przepraszam, po prostu ciągle o tym zapominam. — Zażenowany, podrapał się po głowie, a kiedy poczuł pod palcami istną szopę, zaczesał niesforne kosmyki długich włosów do tyłu. — Ale skoro już nie śpię, to może wybiorę się po chleb do miasta? Z tego, co pamiętam, na wczorajszą kolację mieliśmy jakieś czerstwe resztki.

Brodaty pokręcił głową z udawanym niedowierzaniem.

— Wiem, że jesteś przyzwyczajony do wykwintniejszego jedzenia, ale po tych kilku miesiącach powinieneś wreszcie przestać narzekać. Życie zwykłego sługi bożego nie jest obfite w luksusy. To nie twoja rodzinna Stolica, tylko jedna z najbardziej wysuniętych na północ osad. Tutejsi ludzie nie znają dobrobytu, więc i my nie powinniśmy…

— Oczywiście — potwierdził młodzian, gorączkowo kiwając głową i licząc, że pastor nie wygłosi mu  _ kolejnego  _ kazania pod tytułem:  _ Ubóstwo, czyli najprostsza droga do Boga _ . — To może ja już pójdę po ten chleb, co? Trochę mi zimno, jak tak stoję bez ruchu na mrozie — stwierdził, a aby brzmieć wiarygodniej, podniósł dłonie do ust i chuchnął na nie. Kolejna ciepła chmurka pary rozpłynęła się w zimnym powietrzu.

— Ale o tej porze pewnie wszyscy jeszcze śpią — zaoponował Bobby. — Skończyły się prace rolne, więc nie mają po co tak wcześnie wstawać…Ale tamten zmierzał już w kierunku leśnej ścieżki, odwrócił się tylko, by krzyknąć:

— To pójdę okrężną drogą!

Singer powstrzymał się przed komentarzem, że okrężnej drogi zwyczajnie nie ma. Machnął tylko ręką, marudząc pod nosem na „młodych, którym się w mózgach poprzewracało” i wrócił do grabienia oszronionych liści.

 

***

 

Dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę ładnie. Powietrze było suche, niebo jasne i bezchmurne, a słońce dopiero niedawno wychyliło się zza horyzontu, oświetlając pogrążony w ciszy las. Jego promienie odbijały się w rozmarzających kryształkach lodu, budziły ptactwo, które nie wyemigrowało na zimę do cieplejszych południowych krain.

Północ miała w sobie coś niezwykłego, świeżego i dziewiczego, co sprawiało, że nie dało się stąpać po niej, jednocześnie nie podziwiając krajobrazów. Nawet od zwykłego gąszczu drzew, w którym zagłębił się młody mężczyzna, czuć było surowe piękno — nie można było tak po prostu odwrócić od niego wzroku.  

Krystalicznie czysty chłód wypełniał jego płuca za każdym razem, kiedy brał oddech podczas swojej zwyczajowej porannej przebieżki. Mimo że codziennie mijał te same rośliny czy skały, to one każdego dnia miały na sobie inny układ cieni, w innych miejscach skraplały się kropelki rosy, a od niedawna zastygał szron. Mgła, która zwykła unosić się na tych terenach wieczorami i nocami, pod wpływem temperatury osiadła na krzewach i drzewach pod postacią szadzi.

W takim miejscu aż ciężko było uwierzyć, że za tą leśną barierą znajduje się „prawdziwy świat” pełny ludzi i ogarniającej go szarości.

Zastanowił się, jak teraz wyglądała dobrze znana mu Stolica. O tej porze roku padały tam deszcze, ewentualnie deszcze ze śniegiem, przez które wiecznie żywe miasto jakby cichło. Oczywiście, pewnie dalej otwarte były stragany w dzielnicach kupieckich, pewnie ludzie krzątali się w swoich miejscach pracy czy domach, pewnie w licznych kościołach odprawiano poranne msze za dusze zmarłych, wierzących, a także i heretyków, których zamierzano dzisiaj spalić na stosie, ale to wszystko odbywało się w dziwnej atmosferze przygnębienia.

Trasa, jaką wyznaczył sobie już kilka dni po przyjeździe tutaj, zaczęła prowadzić w górę po trochę bardziej stromym zboczu, które ustawione na wschód, było dobrze oświetlone szczególnie rano. Tutaj szron pokrywający mchy na skałach już stopniał, przemieniając się w błyszczące kropelki wody, która spływała bądź kapała na ziemię, sprawiając, że ta w niektórych miejscach stawała się śliska i łatwo można było się na niej przewrócić.

Z miejsca, w którym się znajdował, widział już majaczącą w górze za drzewami grotę skalną. Kiedy robił sobie przerwę przed drogą powrotną, zatrzymywał się przy niej, podziwiając widoki, a gdy pogoda nie dopisywała, wchodził do jej wnętrza, gdzie nie dosięgał go deszcz czy wiatr i chłód był mniej odczuwalny.

Po kolejnych kilku minutach podbiegu na wzniesienie, znalazł się przy niej i wziął głęboki oddech, opierając się o ścianę niedaleko wejścia do niewielkiej jaskini. Otarł dłonią twarz, poprawił zsuwającą mu się z ramion pelerynę i zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na spowity w słońcu krajobraz.

Wtedy właśnie usłyszał cichy szmer dochodzący ze szczeliny w skale. Wiedziony ciekawością zajrzał do środka, ale z oczami przyzwyczajonymi do jasności, zobaczył tylko niewyraźny cień odsuwający się na sam koniec wnęki.

— Jest tam ktoś? — zapytał, chyląc głowę i robiąc krok do wnętrza. Rozejrzał się, ale wciąż nie widział wyraźnie w panujących głębiej ciemnościach.

— Nie zbliżaj się — odpowiedział cień głębokim i zdecydowanie ludzkim głosem.

— Dlaczego? — Posłuchał prośby, posłusznie się zatrzymując. Jednak nie powstrzymało go to przed bacznym obserwowaniem postaci, bo mimo że dostrzegał kontury ciała, szczegóły wciąż były dla niego niewyraźne.

— Bo ja… jestem chory.

— Może mógłbym ci pomóc — zaproponował. — Kiedyś byłem…

— Jestem  _ śmiertelnie _ chory — wciął mu się w zdanie nieznajomy, ale gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi czy reakcji ze strony młodego mężczyzny, dodał: — Nie podchodź bliżej, a najlepiej to w ogóle się cofnij, bo możesz się zakazić.

Długowłosy kiwnął głową, wycofując się z jaskini. Współczuł nieznajomemu, choć wiedział, że jego współczucie na niewiele się tu zdawało. Już w Stolicy widywał ludzi obłożnie chorych, wystarczyło trafić na jedną z wielu biedniejszych ulic, by poczuć smród gnijącego ciała albo zobaczyć pokrytą ropniami skórę. Smutne, że często było już za późno na pomoc. Znalazłszy się na zewnątrz, oparł się o ścianę i najwyraźniej nigdzie się nie wybierał, co nieco zdenerwowało obcego.

— A czym konkretnie mogę się zakazić? Gdybyś mi się pokazał, mógłbym mniej więcej określić, jaka to choroba i jak daleko postąpiła, może nawet przedłużyć twoje życie, a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej zmniejszyć cierpienia.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy przerywana jedynie odgłosami kapiącej z drzew wody.

— Dla mnie nie ma ratunku. Pokazać ci się nie mogę, a nawet gdybym mógł i tak bym tego nie zrobił. Dla swojego własnego dobra odejdź, nigdy nie wracaj i nikomu o mnie nie wspominaj.

— Dlaczego?

— Dlaczego  _ co _ ?

— Dlaczego nie chcesz mi się pokazać? — uparcie drążył temat, mimo westchnięcia zrezygnowania, które dobiegło z ciemności. — Nie możesz mieć niesprawnych nóg albo ich nie mieć, bo jakoś tu dotarłeś, a jesteś w środku północnego lasu. Tutaj ludzie nie znajdują się z przypadku. Albo jesteś tutejszy, ale wtedy poznałbym twój głos, a go nie rozpoznaję, albo przybyłeś z daleka, więc nie możesz być w aż tak złej kondycji fizycznej, bo jakoś się tu wdrapałeś. A znajdujemy się na całkiem stromym górskim zboczu, daleko za szlakiem handlowym czy w ogóle jakimkolwiek szlakiem. Poza tym wczoraj na pewno cię tu nie było, bo ja tu byłem i wiem. Przez miasto też nie szedłeś, bo od razu rozniosłyby się plotki o podróżniku. Lawrence jest małe, niewiele się w nim dzieje, więc pewnie wywołałbyś sensację, gdybyś się tam pojawił. Dlatego jestem pewny, że tam nie zawitałeś. Więc jakim cudem się tutaj dostałeś? — przerwał na moment, by pomyśleć. — I jakim cudem przetrwałeś noc? Nie rozpaliłeś ognia, bo nie widziałem żadnych śladów po ognisku, a nie masz innych źródeł ciepła, gdyż w jaskini nie ma nic poza tobą, a przynajmniej nic takiego nie widziałem. Powinieneś umrzeć z wychłodzenia organizmu, a jak widać wciąż żyjesz. Dodatkowo osoba wycieńczona śmiertelną chorobą zakaźną, nie ważne, którą konkretnie, ma osłabiony układ odpornościowy, więc z pewnością nie przeżyłaby nocy w takiej temperaturze. Więc — Zastanawiał się przez chwilę. — Pozostaje mi tylko zadać pytanie: kłamiesz świadomie czy nie?

— A jest jakaś różnica? — prychnął tamten.

— Jeśli kłamiesz świadomie, łamiesz jedno z dziesięciu przykazań. To grzech.

— No co ty nie powiesz? Zresztą, kim ty w ogóle jesteś, żeby mnie osądzać czy oceniać?

— Nie oceniam cię — żachnął się zielonooki. — Osądzać też nie, zostawię to dla Boga. Bo skoro nie jesteś chory, a do takiego wniosku doszliśmy, nie potrzebujesz namaszczenia. Ale jak już się przyznałeś, że kłamiesz, to może chciałbyś się chociaż wyspowiadać?

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się smutno.

Teraz raczej nic już to nie zmieni. Zaraz. — Jego głos stał się bardziej spięty, co było wyraźnie słychać. — Jesteś duchownym?

— Powiedzmy, że jeszcze się uczę — niechętnie odpowiedział, ponownie zwracając twarz ku niebu. — Może powiesz wreszcie, skąd ty się tu wziąłeś?

— A może nie? — jęknął. — Naprawdę lepiej będzie, zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla ciebie, jeśli zapomnisz, że się spotkaliśmy.

— Dlaczego? — Nie dawał za wygraną.

_ Powiedzmy _ , że wiem, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.

— A jeśli komuś o tobie powiem? — Zamknął oczy, które zaczęły łzawić od zbyt długiego wpatrywania się w słońce, a po chwili usłyszał odpowiedź wyszeptaną wprost do jego ucha:

— Wtedy będę zmuszony cię zabić.

Poczuł gorący oddech obcego, tak różny od lodowatego powietrza, na odsłoniętej skórze z lewej strony szyi. Zadrżał, nie wiedząc czy ze strachu, czy zaskoczenia, i nie rozchylając powiek, uniósł prawą rękę i sięgnął nią w jego kierunku. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, że to wcale a wcale nie zaliczało się do dobrych pomysłów i właściwie nie był w stanie racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego chciał go dotknąć. Po prostu poczuł nieodpartą potrzebę udowodnienia mu, że się go nie boi albo nawet więcej, że nie ważne, co zrobi, nigdy tak naprawdę nie zostanie odrzucony czy zapomniany.

 

***

 

Lucyfer przez tę całą rozmowę grzecznie siedział we wnętrzu groty, okazjonalnie bawiąc się puszystym ogonem, mimo że wymyślona na szybko wymówka dotycząca śmiertelnej choroby zakaźnej najwyraźniej nie wypaliła.

Chłopak wydawał się być miły, choć przez swoją dociekliwość pewnie prędzej czy później mu się od kogoś oberwie. W sumie to miło mu się rozmawiało, szczególnie, mając świadomość, że kolejnego człowieka może nigdy więcej nie spotkać, jeśli jego plan się powiedzie. Zdecydował, że kiedy tylko zdobędzie lub upoluje coś do jedzenia, wyruszy w dalszą drogę. Może pokona pasmo górskie i osiądzie gdzieś poza granicami Centralnego Wzniesienia?

Jeszcze nie miał konkretnego pomysłu, ale jednego był pewien: gdziekolwiek by się nie znalazł, będzie musiał być odizolowany od ludzi. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Lepiej zarówno dla niego jak i świata.

Ale wtedy młodzian zapytał, co zrobi, jeśli komuś o nim powie. I niby blondyn wiedział, że tamten nie przywiązuje do wypowiadanych słów zbyt wielkiej wagi, co było słychać w lekkim brzmieniu jego głosu, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na podjęcie takiego ryzyka. Bezszelestnie wstał i podszedł do wyjścia na zewnątrz, wyciągnął brudny sztylet i przysunął go do gardła długowłosego. Nie dotykał nim jego skóry, ale mógł, jeśli tylko zaszłaby taka potrzeba.

Tak naprawdę nie zamierzał mu nic zrobić, co najwyżej porządnie nastraszyć. Wyszeptał mu groźbę wprost do ucha, przy okazji wdychając jego, całkiem zresztą przyjemny, zapach. Z bliska zobaczył, iż chłopak, choć niesłychanie wysoki, nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Młodzieńcza, przystojna twarz, lekko rozczochrane brązowe włosy, zarumienione od mrozu i wysiłku fizycznego policzki oraz zamknięte powieki okolone ciemnymi rzęsami sprawiały, że wyglądał niewinnie niczym wyciągnięty z obrazu anioł.

— Aha — odparł przyszły duchowny z uśmiechem.

—  _ Aha? _ — Zdziwienie Lucyfera chyba właśnie osiągnęło apogeum. — Jak to:  _ aha _ ? Jesteś nienormalny czy jak? Właśnie zagroziłem ci śmiercią, a twoją odpowiedzią jest po prostu:  _ aha _ ?

Odsunął od niego ostrze, opuścił ręce i cofnął się o krok, przekrzywiając głowę i ciesząc się w duchu, że chłopak jest na tyle inteligentny, by nie otwierać oczu w jego obecności.

— Fajnie, bardzo fajnie. Naprawdę. — Pokiwał głową z ironicznym uznaniem. — To dla ciebie codzienność czy co? Nie zależy ci na twoim życiu?

— Można powiedzieć, że się przyzwyczaiłem. — Wzruszył lekko ramionami.— A moje życie jest nic nie warte, w zasadzie nie mam dla kogo żyć, nikt nie będzie po mnie płakał, jeśli zginę.

Blondynowi zrobiło się go niesłychanie żal. Nigdy wcześniej nie przywiązywał uwagi do żyć i uczuć innych ludzi, zawsze liczył się tylko on sam i tak dalej, a tym razem po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuł, że odzywa się w nim empatia. I nie był pewny czy to dobrze, czy nie, bo to dziwne, kłujące odczucie w klatce piersiowej wcale nie było przyjemne. Postąpił kolejny krok do tyłu, w kierunku szczeliny w skale.

— No, może pastorowi Bobby’emu będzie smutno. Ale poza nim to właściwie nikomu innemu.

Ogon błękitnookiego zaczął nerwowo podrygiwać, na myśl, że za nim też nikt nie będzie tęsknił, ba!, pewnie jeszcze dołożą starań, by go znaleźć i zabić. I zapomnieć, że w ogóle istniał.

Mocniej ścisnął w dłoni rękojeść i zagryzł zęby, odpędzając od siebie natrętnie powracające wspomnienia wydarzeń dnia wczorajszego i jeszcze poprzedniego. Skupił się na kojącym brzmieniu głosu młodego mężczyzny, kiedy wycofywał się do cienia groty.

— Zresztą nie wydajesz mi się osobą, która byłaby skłonna zabić.

_ Och, jakże się mylisz _ — pomyślał Lucyfer, przystawiając do chłodnej skały okryte tylko cienkim materiałem brudnej koszuli plecy.

Upuścił sztylet na ziemię z głuchym brzęknięciem, nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Przesunął palcami po twarzy pod takim kątem, żeby przypadkiem nie zadrapać skóry pazurami. Skrzywił się, czując, że wokół jego ust i na szyi wciąż znajduje się warstwa zakrzepłej psiej krwi. W gardle uwiązł mu krzyk, kiedy pomyślał o tym niczego nieświadomym młodzieńcze, który rozmawiał z nim bez strachu czy obrzydzenia.

Nie zasługiwał na jego zainteresowanie, współczucie czy cokolwiek, co tamten mu okazywał — wiedział o tym i źle się z tym czuł, zupełnie, jakby oszukiwał. Gdyby chłopak wiedział, jaki jest naprawdę, pewnie już dawno uciekłby, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Czasami niewiedza naprawdę bywałą błogosławieństwem. Jego przemyślenia przerwało ciche:

— Muszę już iść.

Odwrócił twarz w tamtym kierunku.

— Ale wybieram się do miasta po chleb, więc… zajrzę tu później i część ci zostawię, dobrze?

Nie odpowiedział.

— Twoje milczenie biorę za tak. — Po chwili ciszy dodał: — Poza tym to jestem Sam.

— Sam — powtórzył cicho blondyn niczym echo. To imię wybitne dobrze leżało mu w ustach, pragnął powtórzyć je jeszcze raz, i znowu, i znowu. Powstrzymał się, przygryzając wargę.

Słysząc oddalające się w dół zbocza szybkie kroki, wychylił głowę ze szczeliny i odprowadzał postać wzrokiem do momentu, w którym gąszcz całkowicie przesłonił mu widok. Wtedy wytężył słuch, przez kolejnych kilka minut wyłapując z odgłosów lasu głębokie wdechy i szybkie wydechy biegacza.

Kiedy tamten znacznie się oddalił, Lucyfer wyszedł z zamiarem udania się w przeciwnym kierunku, jednak zobaczywszy lnianą pelerynę tuż przy swoich łapach —  a w tym miejscu nie mogła znaleźć się przypadkiem— podniósł ją i ostrożnie obrócił w palcach tak, aby nie drasnąć jej pazurami.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał dziwnie tęsknym, a jednocześnie wdzięcznym spojrzeniem w dal i zarzucił ją sobie na ramiona, pogrążając się w zapachu nowo poznanego człowieka. Nie chciał stamtąd odchodzić, nie teraz. Coś wewnątrz krzyczało  _ zostań _ , ale przecież było to pozbawione sensu i narażało go na dodatkowe ryzyko. Co, jeśli chłopak jednak zdecyduje się rozpowiedzieć o dziwnym przybyszu ukrywającym się w lesie?

Nie, nie mógł dopuścić, by go złapali, nie po tym wszystkim. Nikomu nie może zaufać. Wrócił więc po sztylet i ruszył w dalszą wędrówkę, myślami krążąc wokół niby całkiem zwyczajnego imienia.

 

_ Sam. _

 

***

 

_ W tym samym czasie _

_ Detroid _

 

— Rafaelu, czy to na pewno konieczne? Znasz się na prawie, nie da się jakoś obejść tego… — Niski brązowooki blondyn wykonał bliżej nieokreślony ruch dłońmi, podążając za wyższym i starszym mężczyzną na dziedziniec prowadzący do stajni.  **-** Wszystkiego?

— Czy ty siebie słyszysz? — Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego kierunku z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. — Zginął człowiek, i to nie pierwszy lepszy, a ty chcesz po prostu o tym zapomnieć? Umorzyć sprawę? Wiem, że bywał dla ciebie ostry, ale miejże serce. Jestem pewien, że gdybyś to ty znalazł się na jego miejscu, dołożyłby wszelkich starań, aby znaleźć mordercę. — Przerwał na chwilę, możliwe, że robił to, aby dodać swoim słowom więcej dramatyzmu. — Rozumiem, że troszczysz się o Lucyfera, był ci bliski, mnie również, naprawdę, ale to już nie jest on, Gabrielu!

Młodszy brat zadrżał, usłyszawszy swoje imię. Zupełnie, jakby został wyrwany z głębokiego transu. Skulił się w sobie, jednak posłał Rafaelowi nieśmiałe spojrzenie pełne nadziei i zaczął cicho:

— Ale…

— Nie! — Wolną ręką chwycił niższego za ramię. — On już nie jest człowiekiem, może zrobić krzywdę innym. Naszym obowiązkiem jest powstrzymanie go, zanim wyrządzi więcej zła i doszczętnie zniszczy imię naszej rodziny. Nie potrzebujemy więcej skandali. Myślisz, że  _ on _ chciałby, by ktoś tak niebezpieczny jak Lucyfer pałętał się po tym świecie?

Blondyn odtrącił jego dłoń i odsunął się ze łzami w oczach.

— Ale jeśli zajmie się nim Inkwizycja, prędzej czy później zostanie zabity! — Wyrzucił z siebie piskliwym z nadmiaru emocji głosem. — Mówisz o nim, jakbyś w ogóle się nim nie przejmował. Nie zapominaj, że jest również twoim bratem.

— Nie jest nim od  _ tamtej _ chwili — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Nie pozwolę, żeby to się powtórzyło.

Z jeszcze większą werwą ruszył do stajni, nawet nie odwrócił się za siebie, aby spojrzeć na Gabriela, który stał w tym samym miejscu, w którym ten go zostawił, i walczył ze sobą, aby nie okazać słabości poprzez wzbierający w nim płacz. Brązowooki otarł bufiastym rękawem oczy, hardo dusząc w sobie narastający w gardle krzyk.

Za Rafaelem po dziedzińcu wyłożonym kocimi łbami podążał długi cień, gdyż słońce znajdujące się dopiero niewysoko po wschodniej stronie nieba, oświetlało ziemię pod małym kątem. Panujący tam chłód nie był w stanie ochłodzić ani złagodzić rozgrzanej do czerwoności atmosfery panującej od kilku dni w ogromnej posiadłości jednej z najbogatszych rodzin w Centralnym Wzniesieniu.

— Virgil! — ryknął wysoki łysy mężczyzna, stając w drzwiach do stajni. Z jednego z wielu boksów wyłonił się najbardziej zaufany pomocnik Rafaela i skłonił się nisko przed swoim pracodawcą.

— Oporządziłeś i przygotowałeś do drogi wybranego konia?

— Tak, panie. Kiedy mam wyruszyć? — Zapytał, posłusznie prowadząc tamtego do odpowiedniego boksu, by pokazać mu osiodłaną tarantowatą klacz.

— Teraz.

Skinął głową.

— W takim razie gdzie mam się udać i komu przekazać wieści od ciebie? — Pogładził konia po szyi, kiedy ten prychnął i zastrzygł uszami.

— Masz jechać do Stolicy. Do Wielkiego Inkwizytora.

Virgil nawet nie próbował ukryć zdziwienia, gdy jego brwi poszybowały w górę, a usta się otworzyły. Jednak nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, gdyż wyższy kontynuował:

— Przekaż mu ten list. — Wsunął mu w dłoń białą kopertę opieczętowaną czerwonym woskiem z odciśniętym nań herbem rodowym. — Najlepiej osobiście. — Służący zrobił kwadratowe oczy. — Powiedz, że przysłała cię głowa rodziny Shurley, wtedy na pewno cię wpuszczą. I z nikim nie rozmawiaj o tym, co tutaj zaszło w ostatnich dniach. Jeśli usłyszysz plotki, a już szczególnie te prawdziwe, zaprzeczaj. Nic nie miało tu miejsca. Zrozumiałeś?

Ciemnowłosy gorączkowo pokiwał głową. Nie chciał zostać ofiarą gniewu wybuchowego pana.

— Masz tam dotrzeć jeszcze dzisiaj. Pamiętaj, nie zawiedź mnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentarze mile widziane ^^


End file.
